


Smooth Sailing

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Violence, Sailing, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt and Logan have an adventure on the sea.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Kudos: 3





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge "Ospiti dallo Spazio" by Kaos Borealis, prompt: fight
> 
> Also written for Lande di Fandom's "Esploratori del Polyverso", prompts: hydra and sea serpent

Kurt gasped when he saw the ocean.

"Happy anniversary." Logan smirked.

The tiefling was speechless. All he could do to thank his boyfriend was to passionately kiss him, which was highly appreciated by the barbarian.

"How...?" Kurt asked, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"I pulled some strings. We've got an easy job an' then we'll go back to the guild by ship." Logan explained with a shit-eating grin.

"I love you _so much_!" The cleric replied before kissing him again.

The half-dwarf was delighted by his boyfriend's excitement, guiding him towards the docks but giving him time to enjoy the buzzing seaside market. Before they reached their destination Kurt had already purchased and worn a tricorn.

Logan easily recognized their ship: a big merchant ship with heavy crossbows at both ends and cannons at the sides. He asked for the captain and showed him his guild's seal, so a sailor guided both of the adventurers aboard and to the helm.

Kurt hardly hid his excitement as they waited for the captain to stop shouting orders to her crew, giggling and mouthing naval terms every time he recognized some.

"So, you're from the guild?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when she noticed the tiefling's weird behaviour.

"Yeah. There's a hydra right outside the bay, right?" Logan followed her gaze and chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout him, he just loves ships more than he loves me. Ouch!"

Kurt's cheek turned a bit more purplish as he slapped his boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's not true, I love you both equally!" He replied.

The captain half-smiled.

"Ships are better than men, trust me." She joked.

They all laughed, then they discussed their strategy for the upcoming fight.

In a few hours they set sail towards the open ocean, ready to kill that annoying monster.

Kurt had turned serious for his job, looking again like the professional he was.

Both him and Logan were looking out on the prow.

Just a few minutes after they had left the bay, the lookout shouted and pointed at a bubbling spot some metres away from them, but rapidly approaching.

The captain ordered everyone to get in position and ready to fire with both cannons and crossbows, holding the wheel tight to brace for impact.

As predicted the thing hit the ship, but everyone had been ready and no one fell overboard.

The hydra emerged from the water, its five heads hissing and snapping at the people.

"Fire!" The captain ordered.

All the cannons on the side of the beast shot and hit its giant body, making it shriek in pain and anger as one head exploaded.

Kurt's eyes lit up with his faith as his hand extended towards the creature, a column of fire falling on it from the sky. It cauterised the bleeding neck and carbonised two more heads.

Logan roared in fury as he charged at it, jumping overboard to attack. His blades sank into one of the monster's necks and he started to climb it to reach the head.

The only other remaining head tried to eat him, but it was distracted by flaming arrows coming from the crew. It charged at them, but a lightning shot it straight through one eye and it fell limp on the deck.

"Logan, come back!" Kurt shouted as he prepared another lightning.

The barbarian didn't even answer, slashing furiously at the last head until it gargled its last breath, drowning in its own blood.

By that point the whole creature's body started to sink, dragging the only remaining heads down with it.

Logan soon found himself too low to jump back onboard, but his boyfriend promptly appeared beside him and grabbed him to teleport him back on the deck.

Before Kurt could scold him, though, the barbarian kissed him deeply and passionately, until the tiefling was forced to relax and kiss him back.

The crew all around them was cheering for the kill, not even caring about the two adventurers who had made it possible. Only the captain approached them, coughing to get their attention.

"Good job." She simply said. "Now, I was told that as payment you want to sail back home, is that correct?"

"Yeah!" Logan replied.

"You're mad!" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, it's our anniversary! We must have fun!"

The captain shook her head, half-smiling.

"Very well, it's fine to me. I'll show you your cabin, I guess you'd need privacy."

They all laughed, then the captain shouted some orders and escorted them to a small simple cabin with only a double bed under the porthole. She informed them about the ship's rules and schedules, then she left them alone.

Logan immediately smirked mischievously and Kurt did too.

They spent the rest of the day in their new cabin, celebrating their anniversary in privacy.

When they came out for dinner they were both happier and more relaxed. They chatted with the sailors and played some card games for a while, then they walked on the deck.

Kurt gasped in awe at the sight of the clear night sky reflecting on the calm ocean, running to the nearest bulwark to take a better look.

Logan followed him and stopped beside him, grinning in amusement as he watched his boyfriend. He was so happy, he was even more beautiful than usual for that.

When the cleric noticed he was being watched he smiled at the half-dwarf before leaning on him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and resting his head on his lover's.

The barbarian wrapped his hand around his waist, caressing his side.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Logan mischievously replied.

"Cheesy."

They chuckled, but they stood there for a while, saying nothing, just enjoying the view and each other's closeness.

They spent the next days either in their cabin or on deck, where Kurt started to learn from the sailors how to navigate. He was definetely having the time of his life.

Logan, on the other hand, tended to sprawl out on some ropes or cases and watch his boyfriend's excitement for everything new he was learning. Of course if his cleric called out for help he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever he wanted him to do.

That was exactly what had happened that day right before the ship was violently shaken.

The captain shouted an alarm and the whole crew promptly reached their positions around the ship.

The lookout on the crow's nest warned the others about a big shadow under the waves that was approaching them.

The two adventurers prepared themselves too, ready to defend the ship alongside the crew.

The ship was shaken again before a giant sea serpent emerged, hissing at them.

The crew screamed in terror, but they fired as soon as their captain ordered them to. Unlike the hydra, this monster almost didn't feel the cannonballs.

Kurt was scared too, but he hadn't become an adveturer to cower in front of some hardship: he cast a lightning bold straight at the creature's head. He was lucky, the monster moved just right and he managed to blind one of his eyes.

It shrieked in pain, thrashing about and wildly hitting the ship, making many men lose balance and fall on their asses.

Logan roared in anger and went to jump on it, but the cleric grabbed his shoulder to stop him; instead of letting him climb on the creature like he had done with the hydra, the tiefling directly teleported him on top of its head.

The barbarian immediately sunk his blades in it, ripping whole chunks of flesh out.

The monster was being attacked by the ship's cannons and heavy crossbows, while also suffering from the barbarian's blades. It decided to give up its prey, it was too much effort.

As the sea serpent turned around to flee, Kurt grabbed Logan's arm and teleported them back on the ship.

Everyone was panting, still on edge, the lookout hanging out of the crow's nest to control if the monster was turning around.

After a few minutes he shouted that the serpent was gone, bringing relief to everyone; they all cheered, thanking the adventurers for their help.

When everything had turned back to normal and the captain could leave her post for a while, she approached them.

"I'm in your debt, you saved my ship and my crew. I guess I'll have to pay your fee anyway." She half-smiled.

"Nah, no fee. Our guild's rule for monsters is: no kill, no pay." Logan replied.

Kurt nodded.

"Your hospitality on your ship is more than enough for us."

The captain looked surprised, but then she smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome to travel with me any time."

The cleric's expression brightened in joy at those words.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank _you_."

When the captain went back to the helm Kurt turned to Logan and flailed excitedly.

"We could sail any time we want!" He screeched.

The half-dwarf chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll surely do."

The cleric was even more excited about learning how to sail from the crew, and Logan couldn't help but gloat for how perfect his gift had been. Moreover, his boyfriend was _very good_ in thanking him in the privacy of their cabin.

They were almost sad when they reached their destination and had to disembark. They said goodbye to the crew, and the captain reminded them that she would happily welcome them back onboard.

They went back to their guild, still happily thinking about their best anniversary yet.


End file.
